Outside
by collicehallmarkbrandywine
Summary: Loki meets his match. LokixOC oneshot OOC Loki


_Three times nine girls, but one girl road ahead.  
White-skinned under her helmet;  
The horses were trembling, from their manes.  
Dew fell into the deep valleys.  
Hail in the high woods;  
Good fortune comes to men from there;  
All that I saw was hateful to me._

You stood in the hall, Valhalla, also known as the _Hall of the Slain_. It was an enormous hall located in Asgard ruled by the Allfather Odin; you were a Valkyrie, one of the twelve handmaids. Loki stood behind one of the pillars watching you. You turned around taking out your sword holding it firmly in your right hand.

"Who are you? What are you and why are you following me?" You asked seeing a tall man with shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes, he vanished within seconds. You ran behind the pillar looking around curiously.

A few weeks had passed

The All-Father, Odin, had sent you to Modag to look for a stolen artifact that was very important to him. You were searching a barren land, you sighed and you grumbled to yourself.

"I am honored Allfather, but how come the rest of the handmaidens get to have a vacation and I'm stuck doing this?" You sighed.

"So you're not the only one looking for the artifact" A voice echoed around you.

You took out your sword looking around, "Show yourself" You demanded.

The tall man that had been in Valhalla, came out from behind a tree, "You can put that sword away, I'm not going to hurt you" Loki said putting his hands up.

"Who are you?" You asked.

"I am Loki, of Asgard" Loki smirked.

"Odin's son, the one that betrayed Asgard, practically destroyed Jotunheim and betrayed his own brother?" You put your sword to Loki's neck.

"Yes, that one" Loki chuckled, "But I'm looking for the artifact, so I can gain my honor back from…. Someone… My father" Loki lied.

"You are too looking for the orb… Well I, a Valkyrie, will take it to the Allfather Odin" You said sternly, "No leave…" You said sternly walking toward the temple.

"Why don't we take it to my father together" Loki smirked and walked in front of you grinning.

You put the tip of your sword to Loki's throat, "You betray me and you will be nothing but another in the hall of the slain" You threatened.

Loki chuckled and nodded, "Lead on" He said.

You walked into the temple seeing the orb floating; you walked up to it and realized it was protected by a force field, you were about to hit it with your sword when Loki quickly grabbed you.

"Let me…" Loki said snapping his fingers, a green glow flowed out of his hands and surrounded the force field making it disappear, he picked up the orb and grinned.

You put out your hand sending a slight glare at Loki.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Loki smirked about to disappear but you grabbed him by his neck throwing him against the wall, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" You growled.

Loki winced and stood up taking out a dagger.

You slashed Loki in the chest.

Loki fell to his knees dropping the orb; Loki groaned falling on his back.

You caught the orb and put it in your small satchel, you were about to walk out of the temple when you heard Loki groaning in pain.

Loki tried to get up but couldn't.

"That's what you get for manipulating me…" You growled.

"Please don't leave me like this…" Loki begged, "I thought a Valkyrie is supposed to guide those who have died in battle to the afterlife hall of the slain?" Loki muttered.

"Yes but you did not die in battle, I will let you live so you go to the goddess Freyja's afterlife field" You explained.

"Well you would be the nicest Valkyrie I have ever met" Loki muttered.

"I am not like my other fellow handmaidens…" You explained.

"I can tell, you are beautiful daughter of royalty… But where is your raven or perhaps you're horse?" Loki asked, "I here they accompany you?" Loki muttered softly wincing.

"They do, but only when we ride into battle…" You said.

"I am no hero but I'm in love with you…" Loki mumbled, "I've been following you around from realm to realm, you find such an interest in Midgardians…. Though I can't believe I am such a fool to think that you would love me…" Loki muttered.

You were about to walk out of the temple but stopped turning around looking at Loki.

Loki laughed at himself looking down sadly.

"Who were you really going to bring the orb too?" You asked.

"Thanos…" Loki sighed, "He's tortured me…. He threatened to kill me if I don't bring the orb to him…" Loki looked scared, "But you wouldn't care" Loki mumbled.

"Who says I wouldn't…?" You asked walking up to Loki helping him up.

Loki winced putting an arm around you.

You disappeared along with Loki, you and Loki appeared in your private room in Asgard, you helped Loki sit on your bed.

Loki took off his armor and under shirt wincing.

You opened your satchel and knelt down in front of Loki pulling out a cloth gently wiping the blood from Loki's wound.

Loki gasped trying not to cry out in pain, "Why are you helping me?" Loki asked.

"Are you complaining that I am helping you? If so I can drop you back in Madog…" You muttered softly feeling horrible for saying something so cruel.

"I'm not complaining!" Loki said quickly.

"I didn't mean to sound so cruel…" You muttered softly, "I apologize sincerely…" You sighed.

"It's fine…" Loki muttered softly.

You pulled some healing oil out of your satchel gently rubbing it on Loki's wound, "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you…" You looked at Loki worried and began bandaging Loki's wound.

Loki was silent and just stared deeply into your eyes.

You looked up realizing Loki was staring at you, "Hello there…" You gave him a soft smile.  
Loki blushed quickly looking away.

"I have heard about you… I hear you're a horrible man…" You said.

Loki looked at you sadly.

"But I think they're wrong…" You added on.

Loki looked at you shocked and gave you a soft smile, he carefully stood and walked up to you kissing you're cheek, "Thank you for bandaging my wound…" Loki muttered softly.

"No problem…" You muttered softly grabbing Loki's arm leading him out of the room and to the throne room where Odin the Allfather sat.

Loki quickly tried to pull away.

"Why have you brought me my son?" Odin asked growling slightly.

"He helped me get the orb, a certain species attacked and he helped me escape with the orb, he saved my life…" You looked at the Allfather bowing, you rose up and handed the Allfather the orb.

"Is this true?" Odin asked looking at Loki.

"Yes…" Loki replied.

"_, my most trusted handmaiden, a noble Valkyrie, I give you the burden of looking after my son and making sure he does not break any laws in any realm" Odin said sternly.

"Yes Allfather…" You bowed looking at Loki not impressed.

Odin stood and walked out of the room.

You smacked Loki in the back of the head, "You owe me big time" You growled at Loki.

Loki suddenly pinned you to a stone pillar and kissed you on the lips, "We're even now…" Loki muttered softly slowly pulling away. You looked at Loki shocked but suddenly grabbed him and pinned him against a pillar kissing him, "You owe me again…" You whispered as Loki suddenly picked you up by the back of your thighs and pinned you to a pillar kissing you passionately.


End file.
